The Bitter Truth
The Bitter Truth is the seventy-third case of Criminal Case and the seventy-third case of Warrenville. It takes place in Warren Heights, appearing as the sixth case of the district. Plot The team arrived at the location given to them by Zackary Woodleigh, ready to bring an end to the gangs once and for all and to save Samuel's cousin Sabrina Ballard. But upon arriving to the street, they notice its nearly destroyed, buildings are crumbling down, there are holes in the street, and people are living in small camps. Later on along the path they discover a body belonging to Octavio Davenport, a pirate they suspected of murder a few times before arresting him for affiliations to the black market. Autopsy showed the victim was extensively tortured, missing a few fingers, stab wounds all over, even water in his lungs; but what ultimately killed him were stab wounds he received through the eyes, hitting his brain and killing him instantly. The team began by suspecting landlord Dustin Snyder, Ravagers gang leader Slade Knox, psychopathic killer Flora Bell and former gangster Bridget Wolfe. Later on Alice informed the team she had come across another body by the asylum. Upon arrival at the asylum, they found the body of Serena Wheeler, a black market dealer they arrested not too long ago for murder and dealing drugs, killd the same way Octavio was. Knowing Alice was the one who found the body, they interrogated her and later added Osborne heir Fillmore Osborne, who they met previously, to the suspect list. Along the way they discovered Slade had been having arguments with Darius Graves over leading the Ravagers and had been trying to find ways to prove himself. On top of that, Dustin was attacked by the black market on several occasions as they tried to take over his buildings, and Flora had been making plans to expand the market though a few members had disagreed with her. The team then got word that Slade and Flora escaped from custody. Knowing they had prisoners on the loose again, the team quickly headed out to finish their investigation and find them. Along the way, they found out Alice had been making a graph to try and find black market members, but she had been having difficulties getting the pattern down. On top of that, Bridget had been talking to her brother Peter Wolfe and begging for protection as she believed the market was out to get her, and later discovered Fillmore had a hand in the murders and arrested him for being an accomplice. As the team investigated the asylum one last time, they ended up discovering another dead black market operative, this one belonging to Humphrey Johns; a lumberjack they arrested back in High-Top. Eventually they were able to uncover the triple killer to be their profiler Alice. Much to the team's shock, they went to arrest her, but she tried to deflect the evidence saying they've been in shock from the war and recent attack on the WSDU, leading them to think irrationally. But in the face of the evidence, Alice conceded and confessed a dark truth, the entire time she'd been a member of the black market, keeping track of the team and informing the market on their actions. She'd also been checking on the members in prison ensuring they remain loyal, and delivering doses of Spice to operatives in the asylum to ensure they're ready when the war came out. However, a few members of the black market were starting to give up as more and more got captured, and a few decided to give in in hopes of a shorter sentence. Octavio, Serena and Humphrey were among those people, and Alice expressed disappointment she'd only manage to kill those three. When asked why she tortured them, she said those who betray what will become the new world order don't deserve quick deaths, and wanted them to be as painful as possible. But as they were about to arrest her, Alice dropped a smoke bomb and escaped in the chaos; on top of that Lydia informed them the Demons gang leader Willy Shaw escaped during his transit to prison, but she knew where he and Alice were going and the team decided to confront them and bring them to justice, once and for all. Following her escape, Lydia gathered up members of the Special Defense Unit and went with the player to confront Alice, Slade and Willy. Just like they thought, they were there, waiting for the team to arrive and prepared to fight them to the death. Fortunately, Lydia had come prepared and signaled Angelica Calderon and Naomi Solomon to attack from the rear, catching the black marketeers offguard. This gave the team ample time to power through the gangsters and arrest the whole lot, much to Alice's frustration. Following their arrest, they were able to find Sabrina and plenty of other hostages held by the gangs. The team spoke with Sabrina and informed her of her cousin Samuel's request to have her moved out, which she agreed with. However, she informed them she saw Alice torturing one more person before they were moved out of the asylum, but she didn't take that person with them. The team later found that person to be Victor's sister Monica Wallace, a socialite they arrested for murder some time ago. Fortunately, while brutalized she was still alive, much to Victor's relief. Victor requested she be moved out of here with the others, which Monica wanted too, so the team added her to their prison transfer. Meanwhile, another rescuee wanted to speak with them, this one being Xander Olson, a Canadian tourist they arrested back in Devil's Heart Valley. He said the city had gone to madness and made a specific request to be transferred back home, considering he won't be able to continue his original scheme given the death of his loved one. However, before going back he needed his locket of her, the only momento he had left of her, which he left at the abandoned supermarket. After retrieving it the team agreed to his request and decided to have him transferred back to Rosenoque to live out the rest of his sentence. Eventually they attended Alice's trial, where Flora, Willy and Slade were being tried alongside her. Judge Blackwell berated them for their actions no matter what they said to defend them, and sentenced them all to live in The Black Hole with no chance of parole. Following their trial, Bridget called them and said she had news, she said she discovered the main location for the market's Spice operation and gave the team the location, where she'd meet them. The team quickly headed over to the market's primary Spice lab, hoping to meet Bridget there before something happened to her... Summary Victim *'Octavio Davenport' (Tortured and left on the street) *'Serena Wheeler' (Tortured in the asylum) *'Humphrey Johns' (Left in the asylum with daggers in his eyes) Murder Weapon *'Twin Daggers' Killer *'Alice Foster' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks carbonated water *This suspect rides a bike *This suspect has insomnia Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mole Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks carbonated water *This suspect rides a bike *This suspect has insomnia Suspect's Profile *This suspect rides a bike *This suspect has insomnia Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears lipstick Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks carbonated water *This suspect rides a bike *This suspect has insomnia Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears lipstick Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks carbonated water *This suspect rides a bike *This suspect has insomnia Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mole *This suspect wears lipstick Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks carbonated water *This suspect rides a bike *This suspect has insomnia Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mole Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks carbonated water *The killer rides a bike *The killer has insomnia *The killer has a mole *The killer wears lipstick Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Destroyed Street (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Chair, Business Card) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks carbonated water) *Examine Broken Chair (Results: Chair Restored) *Analyze Chair (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides a bike) *Examine Business Card (Results: Snyder Corporation; New Suspect: Dustin Snyder) *Ask Dustin what his business was in Ravagers territory *Investigate Abandoned Supermarket (Clues: Freezer Door, Cash Register; New Suspect: Slade Knox) *Arrest Slade for his crimes *Examine Freezer Door (Results: Door Unlocked; New Suspect: Flora Bell) *Interrogate Flora about her escape *Examine Cash Register (Results: Knife; New Suspect: Bridget Wolfe) *Ask Bridget why she's at black market turf *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Warrenville Asylum (Clues: Serena's Body, Osborne Brooch, Police Report; New Suspect: Alice Foster) *Autopsy Serena's Body (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer has insomnia) *Examine Osborne Brooch (New Suspect: Fillmore Osborne) *Ask Fillmore about his business at the asylum (Profile Updated: Fillmore drinks carbonated water and rides a bike) *Examine Police Report (Results: Black Market Attacks) *Analyze Police Report (12:00:00) *Question Dustin on the black market attacking his buildings (Profile Updated: Dustin drinks carbonated water and rides a bike) *Investigate Freezer Section (Clues: Pile of Food, Pocket Knife) *Examine Pile of Food (Results: Notepad) *Confront Flora on her plans for the market (Profile Updated: Flora rides a bike and has insomnia) *Examine Pocket Knife (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00) *Interrogate Slade on attacking Darius (Profile Updated: Slade drinks carbonated water and rides a bike and has insomnia) *Interrogate Alice about finding the body (Profile Updated: Alice drinks carbonated water) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Building Rubble (Clues: Cell Phone, Graph, Rope) *Examine Rope (Results: Brown Crumbs) *Examine Brown Crumbs (Results: Caviar) *Confront Fillmore on his part in the crime (Profile Updated: Fillmore has insomnia) *Examine Graph (Results: Graph Annotations) *Ask Alice what her graph is about (Profile Updated: Alice rides a bike and has insomnia) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Cell Phone (9:00:00) *Ask Bridget about her call to her brother (Profile Updated: Dustin has insomnia; Bridget drinks carbonated water and rides a bike and has insomnia) *Investigate Patient's Room (Results: Cabinet, Fingers) *Examine Fingers (Results: Creamy Substance) *Analyze Creamy Substance (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mole) *Examine Cabinet (Results: Body) *Analyze Humphrey's Body (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Brightest Day (6/8)! Brightest Day (6/8) *Confront Alice and the gang leaders (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Inform Sabrina of her cousin's request *Investigate Warrenville Asylum (Clues: Trunk) *Examine Trunk (Results: Unconscious Body) *Analyze Monica's Body (9:00:00) *Ask Monica if she's okay (Rewards: Surgical Mask) *See what Xander wants to ask *Investigate Abandoned Supermarket (Clues: Locket) *Examine Unknown Woman (Results: Lissa Lynch) *Return Xander his locket (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Attend Alice's trial *Talk to Bridget about her info *Move on to the next case! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Warren Heights Cases (Warrenville)